Pan's Crush
by LikkleStacie
Summary: Right, to anyone who's been expecting an update - i am sorry, i'm in college trying to pass my exams, but it shall be sorted in the next month and i'll put the next chapter up SOON. thanx 4 waiting


Pan's Crush ****

Pan's Crush

Pan sighed, tapping her pencil on the desk. _Maths is so boring, oh well…only 10 minutes left._ She looked at her watch impatiently, time always passed so slowly in classes she didn't like, Pan looked around the classroom, no-one seemed happy to be in class. In one corner of the class there was a group of girls whispering and giggling, some people near the window were gazing outside with blank expressions on their faces, only two or three people in class were actually looking in the direction of the board, but they were acting strange. _Why are they laughing? What is there to…OH MY GOD!_ Surely enough, there, on the teacher's back, was a very large post-it note, it said on it 'Kick Me, I'm A Loser'

Trunks and Goten were laughing hysterically in the row behind her._ I should've known…they're ALWAYS behind stupid stunts like this._ As Pan was thinking about this, Trunks and Goten proceeded to throw balls of paper at the teacher.

"You guys are so not funny," she said to the pair,

"Whadda ya mean? Of course that's funny, it's a classic prank!" Said Goten

"Exactly, it's a 'Classic' it's been done so many times that it isn't funny anymore" Pan replied sighing at Trunks and Goten, Trunks just smiled at Pan. _Hmm, Pan has really nice eyes, never noticed that before._

"I know Pan, the only reason it's funny is coz he never seems to realize that we are laughing at _him_!" Said Trunks laughing,

"Hmm, good point. It _is_ funny that he never seems to notice!" Pan agreed. _Trunks is really nice, I s'pose he doesn't get it from his father! I wonder…_

'RIIIINNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!' Everyone grabbed their bags and ran out of class, just after the last person had left, the teacher turned around;

"Now class, for tomorrow I'd like you to read pages…never mind"

**********************************************************************************************

Pan walked down the corridor, fiddling with her jet-black hair. Trunks saw Pan from a distance; he started walking towards her – but the corridor was so crowded; Trunks soon lost sight of her.

"Damn it!" He muttered under his breath. He began to push past the people in the corridor, _there she is, I wonder what's up with her today…She seems so down._

"Pan! Pan! Hey Pan!" He shouted, running towards her. _Did someone shout my name?_ She turned to the direction of the shouting, and saw Trunks running towards her, he knocked over a few people, nearly ran into a passing teacher, and made someone drop their books. This, however, didn't stop Trunks. She smiled and laughed as she watched Trunks haphazardly get to her.

"Hi Trunks, having fun running people down?" Pan asked Trunks jokingly,

"Huh? What? I _didn't_ do that…did I?"

"Yep, you did. It was funny to watch though!"

"Whoops…SORRY!" Trunks shouted to the people he'd ran down. "So, I was wondering, are you busy tomorrow night?"

"I don't think I'm busy…why?" Pan asked inquisitively, Trunks flashed Pan a mischievous grin and answered her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You'll find out…you going to lunch?"

"Yeah, I s'pose so."

"I'll sit with you, then we can chat" Pan and Trunks walked together to the cafeteria, _I like Trunks._ She watched as a few strands of his hair fell over his face while he was walking, _I never really noticed till now, but Trunks is really good-looking. He would be a perfect boyfriend._

**********************************************************************************************

'Pan, Dinner!' shouted Videl. Videl had her hair wrapped up, turban-style, in a towel. Pan jumped down the stairs and ran into the kitchen, 'Mum, we aren't doing anything tomorrow night are we?'

'No Pan, why?' asked Videl

'No reason' She sat down at the table and looked at the towel on her mother's head. 'Why do you have a towel on your head mum?'

'You'll find out when your father gets home, it's a surprise. Where is Gohan anyway?'

'He went round to see Vegeta, they were gonna do some training in the Gravity Room, last time I heard.' Pan answered, pushing her fork around the plate.

'Hmm, why does it sound like they'll both be in A+E once they're finished. I'd better get the first aid kit out, in preparation!' Videl said laughing. 'But seeing as Gohan probably won't be home for a while, I'll show you why I have a towel on my head.'

Videl slowly unwrapped the towel, to reveal her hair. 'So, what do you think Pan, do you think Gohan'll like it?' Pan was sitting on her chair, he eye's wide open, the jaw had dropped. Pan was astounded. Her mother had dyed her hair blond, platinum blond to be exact. When Pan finally regained use of her mouth, she smiled.

'Mum, your hair looks amazing. Dad'll love it! When did you dye it?'

'About an hour before you got home…you're definitely sure it looks alright?'

'Alright? It looks better than alright! It looks fantastic!' Pan jumped up and hugged her mother, 'Well that's a good start. I hope I get this reaction from Gohan!' Videl said, hugging Pan back.

So…whadda ya think, it kinda sux. Email me and tell me wot u think at shaws394@thegrid .org.uk


End file.
